The Sweet Dragon and His Pillow
by Scorpica
Summary: There was no comfortable place other than near the person we love #NatsuLucy#


**[A/N] Hola, minna-san~! Ada yang masih inget ama autor satu ini? Saya bahkan nggak tahu alasan apa yang saya harus bilang, fic-ficku terutama 'Letter L'—saya benar-benar terharu—sudah setengah tahun saya terlantarkan fic itu tapi masih ada yang mau meng-review... **

**Special Thanks:** **Neyta Minaira****, xxx, Lolu Aithera, edogawa Luffy, Mystogan darkness, Panda24, UlquiorraXme, lucy heartfilia hentai, Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan, hafiza uzumaki, bebeldragneel, dan semua yang telah membaca fic saya!**

**[snowypon present]**

**THE SWEET DRAGON AND HIS PILLOW  
Fairy Tail ****© Hiro Mashima**

**.: Oshibana Station :.**

Erza menatap papan jadwal yang terpasang di atas loket kasir, lalu beranjak pergi dengan empat tiket di tangan menuju tempat Natsu yang sedang meneguk soda kalengannya. "Menurut jadwal kereta menuju Magnolia akan datang sebentar lagi..."

Natsu membelalak matanya. Lalu menengok ke kaleng soda yang ia pegang, kemudian menatap Erza lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga ia menyemburkannya seisi mulutnya yang penuh dengan air soda ke Erza. "SEBENTAR LAGI KATAMU?"

Lipatan kesal kini menyebar di pelipis Erza, "Natsu...!" Sebagai seorang yang tahu diri, tentu saja ia harus tahu bahwa sekarang ia ada di tempat umum, jadi ia harus membenamkan rasa kesalnya karena hal sepele ini.

"—Sudahlah, Erza... Ini tissue untukmu," kata Lucy sambil memberikan beberapa lembar tissue pada Erza. "Kau juga, Natsu! Jangan sembarangan menyembur air soda ke wajah Erza!"

"Kau tak mengerti, Luccyyy~" Jawab Natsu menunduk lesu. "Apalagi aku baru saja menelan air cucian itu."

Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya menahan tawa sambil memukul-mukul kepala Natsu. "Tenang saja, _firehead_! Lambungmu pasti akan meledak saja!"

"Hei... Tak usah bicara begitu, kau juga meminumnya, 'kan?"

Gray menatap kaleng yang sedari tadi ia remas di tangannya, "oh.. Ini maksudmu?" Ujar Gray mengancungkan remasan kaleng ke wajah Natsu dan menyuruhnya membaca produk minuman kaleng itu.

"_Ice Coffee_... Ja-jadi?—Hah! Lupakan saja... Berbicara denganmu takkan membantu sama sekali," Natsu kembali menunduk lesu serta menghela nafas yang mulai tersendat-sendat, diiringi dengan tawaan tanpa henti Gray.

_**DUAGH!**_

Sebuah tinju maut Lucy kini melempar Gray dari tempat duduknya, "bisakah kau mengerti perasaan Natsu sedikit saja, Gray?" Geram Lucy seraya duduk disebelah Natsu, ia menatap Gray yang sekarang tepar dengan posisi telentang di lantai dingin stasiun dan ia terkikik pelan. "Perjalanan hanya sekitar dua jam saja, kok!"

"Akhu beruntung, akhu mengambil ikhan kaleng tadi," nimbrun Happy sembari melumat-lumat ikan tuna kalengan.

"MEMANGNYA DI SANA ADA IKAN KALENG?" Tanya Lucy setengah teriak memelototi ke _Drink Machine_ yang ada di depannya.

"Bukhan yang itu, tapi yang ithu..." balas Happy seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke arah _Drink Machine _dan menunjuk ke arah _Fish Counter Machine _yang dihias dengan gambar ikan yang menarik.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada produk ikan keluaran baru itu..." Lucy melenguh, membalikkan wajahnya.

**.: On the way to Magnolia :.**

"HUUUUEEEEEEEKKK~!"

"Makanya jangan pernah minum soda sebelum naik kereta, Natsu! Lihat sarapan pagi dan bekal perjalananmu tadi keluar semua!" teriak Happy sembari menginjak-nginjak punggung Natsu.

"Oh, lihatlah, _firehead_ yang malang itu..." cibir Gray dengan santainya.

"Kukira kita akan naik gerbong eksekutif, kenapa kita sekarang ada di gerbong gudang?"

"Pagi-pagi begini, banyak orang sibuk pergi bekerja—terlebih hari ini, hari Senin—tiket eksekutif sudah habis terjual... Kita sangat telat pagi ini. Apalagi tiga makhluk itu sulit sekali dibangunkan." Kata Erza dengan tekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya..." Lucy berkata pasrah, "butuh kesabaran tinggi untuk membangunkan mereka."

**.: In the Morning :.**

"Huuuuaahhh... Segarnya mandi di pagi hari~!" Lucy bersenandung-ria sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi hotelnya. "Pu~Plue~" lanjut Plue yang di peluk Lucy.

Ia lalu menaruh Plue di keranjang baju dan dengan pintarnya Plue memberikan baju bersih kepada Lucy. "Wah, wah... Kau sekarang tambah pintar ya, Plue!" Sebagai sebuah makhluk imut seperti dirinya, menjadi pegganti boneka bebek saat mandi atau memilihkan baju Lucy adalah kesehariannya sebagai _celestial key_ Lucy. Dan pemilik _celestial key _satu ini mengaku bahwa ia mengajar roh bintangnya mandiri, bukan untuk menyuruh mengerjakan sesuatu sesuai keinginannya.

"Aku sudah selesai mandi, Erza!" Teriak Lucy ke seluruh kamar hotel, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan siluet wanita berwarna merah kelam itu. Dan buruknya lagi, ia malah tiga makhluk di depannya masih tidur yang posisi tidak enak dipandang.

"Natsu... Gray... Happy... CEEEEPAAAAT BAAAAANGGGUUN!" Teriakan menggelegar bagai ibu-ibu yang sedang membangunkan anaknya itu membahana hingga hampir memecahkan telinga tiga makhluk itu.

"Hoaam.. Lucy? Dimana ikanku?"

"DI SANA! DI LAUT! PERGI SANA!" Teriak Lucy seraya mendamprat kucing _exceed _itu keluar jendela, "satu saja, belum cukup untukku..." lanjutnya mengepal kedua tangannya.

"BERISIK SEEKAAALIII! AKU MASIH MAU TIIIDUUUUR!"

"TIDUR SANA SELAMANNYYAAAA!" Tak adil 'kan jika hanya kucing lemah yang didamprat dari sini, tak ada salahnya jika melempar seorang yang mempunyai predikat _Salamander_. "Kekuatan mandi pagi itu hebat sekali—Oh, ya... Masih ketinggalan satu lagi..." Lucy menengok ke arah Gray yang kini hanya cengo menatapnya.

"Ekh? Kau juga mau kulempar, hah?" Gray menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya cepat. "KALAU BEGITU CEPAT SIAP-SIAP! KITA SUDAH HAMPIR KETINGGALAN KERETA!"

**.: On the way to Magnolia :.**

'Kalau dipikir-pikir aku seperti ibu-ibu tua saja...' Batin Lucy ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Teriakanmu bahkan sampai ruang sarapan tadi." Ujar Erza sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tumpukan kotak berat.

'Ini memalukan, jangan dilanjutkan lagiii~!' Teriak hati Lucy.

"Ia memang punya kekuatan khusus selain menjadi _stellar spirit mage_, teriakan petirnya itu langka, lho, di dunia sihir. Jadi, banggalah kau mempunyai kekuataan itu, Luce!" Sahut Gray masih dengan acuh tak acuh meledek sambil seenaknya tiduran tanpa baju. Tanpa sadar, Lucy mendekatinya, dan kini tengah berdiri dengan remasan kepalan bersiap menghantam _ice-mage_ bawel satu ini. "Hha-ha-ha... Tenang, Luce! A-aku hanya bercanda saajaaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaaaaaahh~" Natsu merosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai gerbong gudang itu, menatap sayu langit-langit, samar-samar menjadi gelap. Ia ambruk dengan posisi tertidur ke sebelahnya. "NATSU!" Teriak Happy mencubit-cubit pipi Natsu sehingga semua pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung menuju kepada Natsu.

"NATSU?" Lucy segera menjatuhkan kepala Gray tanpa sadar dan menimbulkan debaman keras di lantai besi gerbong itu. Menghampirinya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan lirih, "oi, bangun, _baka salamander_!" Menamparnya kecil di sebelah pipinya.

Ia membangunkan, menyeret tubuh berat, dan menidurkan kepala Natsu di pangkuan pahanya. 'Ekh? A-apa yang kulakukan? Aku menidurkan di pahaku? Ini memalukan!'

Erza tersenyum jahil, "lihat wajah manisnya saat dia tidur di bantal khususnya itu."

"NGGGRRRRROOOOK~!"

"Oh, sebaiknya aku harus mengatakan selamat tidur untuk temanku ini!" Tambah Gray sembari mengusap-ngusap tonjalan berdenyut-denyut di kepalanya.

"Lucy~! Kau sepertinya ibu asuhan Natsu!" Canda Happy menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Lucy.

"CUUKUUUP!" Gertak Lucy mendiamkan semuanya. Suasana canggung menyeruak di sana.

"_Gomen ne_, Lucy~" Happy berbicara pelan.

"_Daijoubu_... Aku sedari tadi teriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh takkan membuat Natsu membaik, andai di sini ada Wendy," gubris Lucy dengan memijat-mijat tenggorokannya sakit. Mata karamel Lucy menjalar ke wajah Natsu yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya, kemudian menengok ke arah lain.

'Aku jadi bantal buat Natsu?' Kabut kemerahan tipis menghias di kedua pipi putihnya, 'ngomong-ngomong... Wajahnya memang manis.'

**.: Fairy Tail Third Guild :.**

Lucy duduk termenung di belakang meja bar, keramaian gaduh masih menyelimuti serikat walaupun hari telah menunjukkan petang telah tiba. Ia berusaha membuyarkan seluruh ingatannya tentang kejadian tadi pagi, sungguh menyebalkan hingga sekarang ingatan itu masih membuntutinya—terkadang ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh.

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melupakannya!' Batin Lucy berteriak-teriak.

"Yo, Mira! Kau lihat Lucy?" Tanya Natsu

Mira menatap ke Lucy untuk meminta jawaban dan ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Tidak. Seperti ia sudah pulang ke apartemennya, kenapa kau tidak langsung ke sana saja?" Ucap Mira dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat, ia memang tak terlalu mengerti perasaan Lucy. Tapi inilah cara terbaik untuk membantunya.

"Hm... Kukira dia masih ada di sini, padahal aku tadi masih melihatnya sibuk membaca buku tebal itu di belakang meja bar." Mira tersenyum kecut mendengar Natsu mengatakan hal itu.

'Aku memang tidak bisa menandingi kemampuan pengingatannya.' Lucy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu di balik buku novel yang ia pegang. 'Kumohon... Jadi menengok kemari!'

"Yosh, Happy! Ayo kita pergi menghampiri Lucy!" Seru Natsu bangkit berdiri.

"Aye!"

Sepasang partner itu kini melintasi serikat mungil menuju pintu gerbang. "_Chotto matte_, Natsu! Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau untuk apa menemui Lucy?" Sahut Mira setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lucy.

"Hah? Tentu saja untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya!"

Lucy kini benar-benar tersipu malu, pipinya terasa hangat sekali, kinerja aliran darahnya kini mulai tak beraturan. Mira tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi lama tingkah laku sobatnya itu. 'Natsu...' Nama itu seakan bergema di pikirannya hingga ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. 'A-a-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

• おわり •

"Yo, Luce!" Tiba-tiba Natsu datang dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Lucy seenaknya udelnya. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan diri dengan lebih baik ya!"

"Natsu?" Lucy tampak tercekat mengetahui Natsu masih ada di sana, "kenapa kau masih ada di sini, hah?"

"Lihat Plue yang tak bisa bohong ini sangat lucu!" Kemudian disusul dengan Happy yang muncul dari punggung Plue.

"Ekh? Ja-jadi...? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua siiih?" Lucy membungkukan wajah, mencoba mencari kesempatan agar dapat menutupi wajah tersipunya. Sementara Natsu menyengir sambil terus mengacak rambut pirang Lucy hingga menjadi benang kusut.

**[snowypon present]**

**THE SWEET DRAGON AND HIS PILLOW**

**Behind the Scene**

**[A/N] Masih ingat dengan penname 'ScorpioxSpica'? Itu saya. Yang kini beralih menjadi 'snowypon', lebih imut-imut keren gitu, 'kan? /plaked! **

**Ayo yang masih mau fic Letter L ingin dilanjutkan, monggo reviewnya untuk fic ini. Saya akan lebih senang kalau mendapat energi positif dari para author dan readers sekalian. Dan satu lagi, jika ada yang ingin me-request pair GajeelLevy—walaupun saya bukan ahlinya—dengan tema yang sama seperti ini, dapat mendukungnya dengan:**

**Ketik: Pen-name (enter) Review anda dan kirim ke kotak review dibawah ini. ^^v**


End file.
